Te recuerdo
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Antes de la fiesta de navidad, Jericho recibirá una inesperada visita que le será de mucha ayuda para cerrar algunos asuntos y le dará la fuerza que necesita.


_Nada en esta historia me pertenece a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a LadySedatePhobia, quien es su autor original._

_Yo sólo lo hetraducido._

* * *

><p>Era navidad por la mañana. La fiesta navideña de la torre iba a comenzar en unas horas... Sin ella. Jericho caminó hasta el monumento conmemorativo de los titanes caídos y dejó un ramo de nochebuenas en su sección.<p>

"_Te extraño tanto..."_

Él le iba a presentar a su madre esa navidad, incluso ocho meses antes, ambos habían estado haciendo planes. Oh, ella amaba la navidad y sus brillantes ojos azules se encendían cuando hablaba sobre decorar un árbol, como si fuera una niña y también quería hornear ella misma las galletas para santa. A pesar de que nunca pudo pasar una navidad con ella, ya no podía ni imaginar tener una sin ella. Acarició suavemente su placa.

"_Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado... Tal vez ella sigue viva, esperando que alguien la encuentre... Esperándome."_

Se pronto, como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, una fuerte voz masculina habló detrás de él.

- Ella se fue, Joey.

Él se giró sorprendido. El hombre que estaba frente a él era muy alto; tal vez medía dos metros, centímetros más, centímetros menos. Tenía el cabello color rubio oscuro y unos ojos color azul claro y claramente una buena complexión, incluso aunque llevara ropa muy modesta. Era... Perfecto. Pero, ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Joey? Junto a ese hombre había una mujer más baja que él con el mismo tipo de cabello, el mismo color de ojos y muy delgada, pero sin estar demasiado delgada. Simplemente era perfecta, igual que él. Joseph sentía que la conocía de algún lugar. La mujer comenzó a usar el lenguaje de señas:

_- "No tengas miedo, Joseph. Estamos aquí para ayudarte."_

_- "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

En ese momento, él pudo sentir algo como un abrazo por detrás, algo muy conocido. ¡Era ella! Él... ¡Él sólo lo sabía! Se lanzó sobre ella para poder ver su rostro. Había cambiado, pero seguía estando igual de hermosa que la última vez que la había visto. Su vestuario era diferente, era blanco en su mayor parte y tenía "G.B" grabado en tonos dorados en el hombro derecho, igual que los trajes de los extraños que estaban detrás. Su cabello también había cambiado: pasó de ser rosa a tener el mismo color rubio oscuro.

_- "¿Kole? ¿Eres tú?"_

Ella asintió.

- Joey, lo siento, no voy a regresar. Pero estarás bien. Yo estoy bien, soy feliz ¡Matt me está entrenando para ser un guardián blanco!

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca como si hubiera dicho demasiado y miró avergonzada al hombre alto, quien sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

_- "¿Guardián blanco?"_

- Sí... Bueno, cuando un héroe muere, él o ella se convierte en un guardián blanco, que son ángeles asignados a héroes, incluso desde antes de la concepción. Comenzamos por vigilar la relación de sus padres para asegurar el nacimiento del héroe, luego ayudamos a proteger a la madre durante el embarazo y después del nacimiento protegemos al héroe hasta su muerte. Matt era mi guardián y Esther la tuya... De todas formas, como te estaba diciendo, ¡Tienes que avanzar! ¡Afuera hay alguien para ti! Ya la comprobé ¡Y la aprobé!

Joey se inclinó para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Lo lamento, pero nosotros ya nos dimos nuestro último beso, Joey. Créeme, siempre voy a estar contigo, pero por favor, tienes que avanzar.

Él asintió.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

_- "Te lo prometo."_ -comenzó a llorar cuando terminó de formular estas palabras.

Ella le dio un tierno abrazo de despedida.

- Adiós. Te amo.

_- "Adiós. Yo también te amo, y siempre te amaré. Te voy a extrañar."_

Ese abrazo sólo duró un minuto, pero se sintió como si se hubiese prolongado por horas y él no quería dejarla ir, pero tristemente tenía que terminar. Ella se soltó y le besó una mejilla. Con eso, los ángeles desaparecieron y Joey olvidó todo lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a su alrededor preguntándose de dónde había surgido ese repentino estallido de fuerza y esa sensación de cierre. Era como si un gran peso se hubiera ido de sus hombros.

Por fin pudo avanzar.

* * *

><p><em>Encontré este fic escrito por LadySedatePhobia hace algún tiempo y decidí traducirlo por el valor sentimental que me ha dejado, pues lo vi en cuanto terminé de leer "No me olvides" (o "Something to remember me" en inglés), escrito por Giry triche y personalmente creo que pueden complementarse el uno al otro, aunque no es necesario que se lea uno para entender el otro.<em>


End file.
